First Love Chapter 1
by Usagi Keiko
Summary: Prolog ! / Kiyoshi X OC / Straight !/ Kiyoshi Teppei, sudah bodoh, lugu, polos. Terus dia tiba - tiba bantuin perempuan yang ada di supermarket. Gak lucu banget, ya. Emang dasarnya dia sih baik. . . Tapi taunya, Izumi Hazegawa ternyata. . . Read and Review ? Thank's For Reading ! !
1. Chapter 1

Ini Fan Fiction pertama ku.. Happy reading yah! :D semoga suka ! :D

First Love

"Musim Dingin ini.. membuat ku selalu malas kalau keluar rumah.. " Kata Izumi menggerutu.

Nama dia adalah Izumi Hazegawa. Sejak umur 12 tahun sampai sekarang (16 tahun) Orang tuanya pergi ke luar kota untuk bekerja. Dia tinggal sendiri di apartement. Dia baru pindah sekolah ke SMA Seirin. Dia ga pernah tau apa itu cinta. Bagi dia., pelajaran dan mencari uang lah yang paling penting., dia harus mencari pekerjaan sampingan karna uang yang dikirimkan orang tuanya tidak mencukupi.

Izumi pergi ke supermarketr untuk membeli kebutuhan rumahnya. Sesampainya di Supermarket...

"Hmm.. sabun cuci sudah., Telur sudah.. susu dan sereal juga sudah.., " Dia menglihat belanjaannya ketika sedang mengantri di kasir.

"Semuanya 55.500 " Kata Penjaga toko tersebut

"Hah? 55.500? uang ku hanya.. 50.000..." Kata Izumi

Lalu dari belakang ada yang meyodorkan uang 10.000-an "Nih.. kalo kurang., aku bawa uang lebih kok." Sosok seorang Laki Laki tampan berbicara pada Izumi.

"Tri..trimakasih." Kata Izumi malu malu dan mengambil uang itu.

Dia membayarnya ke kasir dan pulang. Sampai di rumah.., Izumi tetap memikirkan Laki laki yang tadi.. dia mresa malu dan berpikir "Kalau di lain waktu aku bertemunya.. aku akan membalas budi :D" katanya dalam hati. Dia segera tidur dan menyiapkan seragam untuk besok dia sekolah.

"Hoamm.." Izumi terbangun.

"Waa.. sudah snooze ke 5! Mana belum buat sarapan!"

Izumi bersiap.,dan akhirnya .. . .dia telat.

"Heeh.. mana pensil ku" Izumi menggerutu kecil di kelas saat di suruh mencatat.

tiba tiba ada yang menjulurkan pensil dari belakang

" Nih pensil." Kata orang tersebut

Izumi langsung kaget! Karna apa? Dia tidak salah lagi. Orang yang menjulurkan pensil itu adalah orang yang pernah menolongnya saat di supermarket.

Orang itu juga kaget dan berkata " hei.. bukanya kau orang yang pernah ku tolong di supermarket yah?"

"i..iyah.." Kata Izumi semakin merasa malu.

Dan.. KRIING! Bel istirahat berbunyi. Dia pun segera berkenalan dengan laki laki itu.

"namaku.. Izumi Hazegawa." Kata Izumi

"Ooh.. aku Kiyoshi Teppei., panggil saja Kiyoshi." Kata-nya

"Akuu.. istirahat dulu yah Kiyoshi" Kata Izumi

"Mau makan bareng ?" Kiyoshi bertanya

"Boleh.. " Jawab Izumi

Akhirnya Izumi dan Kiyoshi makan ber-2 di kantin.

"Kau ini sangat ceroboh yah? apa apa gapernah di siapin dulu. Payah sekali." Kata Kiyoshi

"Eeh.. kau.. tiba tiba ngomong begitu! mau ngajak berantem!?" Izumi langsung marah

"Haha.. Kau ini kalau lagi marah lucu sekali yah.. sudah ah aku sudah selsai makan. aku balik dulu ke kelas. Dahh!~" Kata Kiyoshi sambil meledek Izumi.

"Hiiiihh.. menyebalkan sekali orang itu. kalo dia gapernah nolong aku sudah ku jotos dia.!" Kata Izumi dalam hati.

"Hei Izumi! cowo yang tadi itu siapa? pacar mu yahh..? Hehehe" Kata Erika sambil meledek Akari , teman dekat Izumi.

"Engga kok justru orang itu pengen kusiram kuah ramen! nyebelin bangett!"

Lanjut Chapter 2 yahh ^^ semoga sukaa! Maaf kalo ada Typo atau apa ;)


	2. First Love Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Happy Reading! Hope You Like It!

First Love

"Heeii.. Jangan berkata begitu.. suatu saat nanti kamu pasti suka padanya. Aku yakin." Kata Akari dengan muka sok pinter kaya peramal.

"Ahh- sudah ah .. gapenting.. aku mau ke kelas saja."Kata Izumi sambil balik ke kelas

"Heeh.. dasar tukang ngambek!" Kata Akari

"..."

"TUNGGU AKU IZUMI-CHAN! DASAR TUKANG NGAMBEK!" Akari triak ke Izumi kaya orang gila dari ujung kantin ke ujung kantin. (Akari...oh Akari.. '_')

"Oke sekian pelajaran hari ini. Kalian boleh pulang." Kata wali kelas mereka.

"Eeh.. tapi tunggu. Izumi, Sensei dengar kamu bisa melatih basket kan?"

"Iyaa.. aku bisa Takara sensei. Memang kenapa?" Tanya Izumi

"Ah.. begini , Riko sedang ikut pertukaran pelajar ke Sendai. Kamu gantikan posisi Riko yah?"

.

.

"Oke..." Kata Izumi (sebenernya jawaban ini terpaksa)

Dan Akhirnya Izumi jadi pelatih basket sesuai impianya. SELESAI.

.

.

.

Engga lah! Becanda.. wkwkwk! Masih panjangg...sepanjang cintaku padamu.. *ngomong opo?* mau lanjut? Turun aja ke bawah!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya. Dan akhirnya Izumi jadi pelatih basket SMA Seirin.

~RUANGAN OLAHRAGA~

"Hyuuga kembali ke tempat awal !" Kata Izumi.

Kelas 2 sedang melawan kelas 1.

"Kagami! Oper bolanya!" Kata Izumi (lagi)

"Kiyoshi! Ke posisi rebound!" Kata Izumi (lagi dan lagi)

Dan tiba2 . . . . . .

"ARGHHH!..."

"Ki..Kiyoshi.. kau tidak apa apa?" Kata Izumi

"IZUMI! Kau ini sebenarnya bisa ngaak sih jadi pelatih!?" Kata Kiyoshi yang berusaha berdiri.

"Gara gara kau suruh aku rebound aku jadi di tabrak Kagami ,bodoh! Liat tangan ku jadi keseleo begini!" Kata Kiyoshi sambil ngomel ngomel ke Izumi. Izumi cuman bisa diem.

"Kalian lanjutkan latihanya! Aku akan antar Kiyoshi ke UKS!" Kata Izumi.. (Heeh.. terkadang Izumi suka sok tegas, padahal aslinya engga bangett...)

~UKS~

" .. maafkan aku. Aku nggak tau tadi si Kagami juga lagi lari ke belakang." Kata Izumi sambil melas melas gajelas.

"Maaf-maaf! Liat nih aku sekarang!Tangan ku keseleo tau!" Kata Kiyoshi

"Lalu apa yang aku bisa lakukan untukmu sekarang?" Izumi nanya ke Kiyoshi

"Hm.. Ah! Aku tau! Kau harus jadi pacar ku selama 1 bulan! Kau juga harus merawat tangan ku yang keseleo ini! Itu permintaan ku." Kata Kiyoshi

"Ba..Baiklah , tapi hanya 1 bulan yah? "

"Sudah jangan bawel! Cepat obati aku!"

"I..iya..

Mereka pun pacaran. Tapi.. Izumi bingung.. apa yang harus di lakukan kalo orang pacaran? Kan selama ini dia belum pernah punya pacar. . .

Keesokan harinya..

~KELAS~

"Loh!? Izumi dan Kiyoshi pacaran? Ciee! Aih aih!"

Pagi pagi , saat Izumi masuk ke kelas dia sudah mendengar perkataan seperti itu.

"Hei! Izumi! Kamu akhirnya jadi kan sama Kiyoshi! Sudah kubilang! Ramalan ku itu benar!" Kata Akari sambil bergaya kaya orang paling pintar sedunia.

" Kau itu sok pintar sekli sih Akari.. heeh dasar.. " Izumi Menjawab ledekanya. "Aku pacaran terpaksa tau! " Izumi melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ya.. tetap saja.. nanti juga lama lama kau suka padanya!" Akari meledek Izumi.

"Pagi Izumi!" Kata Kiyoshi ke Izumi .

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah... Kiyoshi..

.

.

.

.

Kiyoshi mencium pipi Izumi.

"KYAAAAA!" Kata Cewek-cewek di kelas yang melihat kejadian itu.

"CIEEEE!"

Kedua kata tersebut langsung terdengar ketika Kiyoshi mencium Izumi.

"Kalian berlebihan sekali deh! Aku kan cuman mencium pacar ku! Memang tidak boleh?" Kata Kiyoshi rada kesal kepada teman teman sekelasnya.

Izumi langsung diam. Mukanya merah. Dia gabisa berkata apa apa .

.

.

.

Bel Istirahat berbunyi.

Izumi langsung keluar kelas. Tidak seperi biasanya Izumi makan di kantin kali ini dia diam di taman.

"Oi! Izumi ! Tunggu! Kamu mau kemana?" Kata Kiyoshi sambil mengejar Izumi.

"Kau kenapa mencium ku tadi pagi!? Aku malu tau!" Izumi membentak Kiyoshi

"Malu?" Kata Kiyoshi

"Iya! 1 kelas mentriaki kita berdua! Memangnya kamu tidak?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Dasar payah. Aku ingin mengatakan aku."

Blum selsai Kitoshi mengatakan sesuatu , Izumi sudah pergi saja hal itu membuat Kiyoshi marah.

.

.

.

.

~Pulang Sekolah~

"Hahh.. melelahkan sekali hari ini " Kata Izumi sambil meletakan tasnya di meja."

"Tadi.. Kiyoshi.. melakukan hal itu.. jujur saja aku senang tapi aku sangat malu.."

"Hm.. ngomong ngomong.. besok, tanggal 16 September.. aku.. ulang tahun. Apa Kiyoshi tau? Atau.. dia cuek..hah! Aku pusing!"

-PIIIP!-

Suara HP Izumi berdering karna ada SMS dari Akari.

From : Akari Ijiuun

Subject : Izumi!

Message : Izumi! Kau tau tidak!? Besok Kiyoshi ulang tahun! Ulang tahunya sama dengan mu! Kau harus memberikan sesuatu yang sepsial loh buat dia! Kau kan pacarnya!

Izumi langsung kaget dan membalas SMS Akari.

From : Izumi Hasegawa

Subject : Serius?

Message : Kau serius? Tau dari mana? Aahh! Apa yang harus aku berikan padanya!? Akari-Chann! Berikan aku sebuat ideee!

-PIIP!-

HP Izumi kembali berbunyi karna SMS dari Akari

From : Akari Ijiuun

Subject : tentu saja!

Mesage: kamu tidak tau yah? Baiklah , aku akan beritau kamu. Aku sudah bersekolah di Seirin dari SMP 1 . Kiyoshi itu sangat terkenal di kalangan Cewek Cewek. Makanya pas kamu tadi di cium sama dia , cewek cewek itu pada triak semua. Mereka fansnya Kiyoshi semua tau! Makanya Kau itu beruntung banget dapet pacar seganteng dan sebaik Kiyoshi! Soal ulang tahunya besok, kau bikin coklat saja! Bikin coklatnya yang enak! Kiyoshi kan suka coklat!

Izumi langsung pergi ke Supermarket di dekat rumahnya . dia mau beli bahan bahan buat bikin coklat . Dia bikin coklat sampe bagus.. banget, kayanya emang dia pengen banget ngasih sesuatu yang bagus buat Kiyoshi. Dia udah ga mikirin lagi apa Kiyishi tau besok dia ulang tahun, apa yang akan Kiyoshi kasih buat dia besok.

~SEKOLAH~

"Happy Birthday Izumi!" Kata Akari sambil ngasih kado ke Izumi.

Teman teman Izumi ngucapin Hapy Birthday ke Izumi. Izumi pun dateng ke meja Kiysohi. Meja Kiyoshi juga penuh cewek2 yang lagi ngucapin Happy Birthday ke dia.

"Kiyoshi" Izumi ngomong ke Kiyoshi "Hapy Birthday ya" Izumi menaruh coklat buatanya di meja Kiyoshi.

Saat dia kembali ke mejanya , dia melihat Kadonya tertumpuk tumpuk sama kado yang dikasih cewek2 itu. Izumi lansung sedih, kesal, kecewa , dan merasa malu karna Kadonya paling kecil diantara kado yang lain. Kiyoshi juga masih sibuk sama cewe cewe itu. Bikin Izumi sangat marah.

Waktu pulang dan istirahat pun gak ngomong apa apa. Saat, Izumi ga bisa nahan tangisanya lagi. Dia sedih, kenapa sebagai pacarnya, Kiyoshi ga ngucapin apa2. Bahkan bilang 'Trimakasih' aja engga ke Izumi karna dia ngasih kado.

Izumi berniat ngambil HP di tasnya. Bahkan i HP pun Kiyoshi ga nge SMS Izumi.

"Apa dia bener bener gak tau atau Cuma mau mainin aku?" Kata Izumi dalam hati.

Tapi, saat dia berniat menaruh tasnya, dia menemukan sebuah kotak. Isinya adalah sebuah gaun pesta berwarna pink dan surat yang bertulisan :

"Aku akan jemput kau malam ini jam. Aku mau melhat mu dengan gaun ini. "

" dari siapa? Gaada nama pengirimnya. Haruskah aku menuruti permintaaanya? Ahh-Tidak perlu. Aku lagi sedih begini. Aku tidak mau di ganggu." Kata Izumi dalam hati.

-JAM 8 MALAM -

-PIP!-

SMS dari Kiyoshi masuk ke HP Izumi

From : Kiyoshi Teppei

Subject : -

Message : Aku di depan apartement mu. Cepat keluar.

Izumi hanya membaca SMS itu. Dan mengabaikanya. Lalu HP Izumi berdering lagi karna Kiypshi menelfo Izumi.

"Hei Izumi ! cepat buka pintunya!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Izumi.. Cepat.. Buka .. Pintunya." Kata Kiyoshi sambil sedikit menekan nada bicaranya.

Izumi pun takut dan membuka-kan pintunya

"Happy Birthday Izumi." Kata Kiyoshi sambil membawa kue .

"Ki..Kiyoshi.. kau.. "

"Iya. Aku sengaja pura2 ga tau tentang ultah mu."

Muka Izumi langsung merah.

"Ma.. Makasih." Kata Izumi malu malu.

Kiyoshi langsung mencium Izumi. Izumi ga bisa berbuat apa apa. "Aku mencintaimu Izumi." Bisik Kiyoshi pelan ke telinga Izumi. Lalu Kiyoshi menciumnya lagi. Tanganya memegang pundak Izumi. Kiyoshi sudah tidak memikirkan apa apa lagi. Dia memojokan Izumi ke arah tembok. Dia mencium bibirnya lalu mulai turun ke bagian leher.

"Aku.. Juga mencintamu Kiyoshi." Kata Izumi .

"Izumi, ganti bajumu dengan gaun yang aku belikan. Aku mau mengajak mu makan." Kata Kiyoshi.

"iya.. jangan bawel!" Kata Izumi

-RESTORAN-

"Mulai sekarang,. . . . bisa kah kita jadi 'pacar' yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Izumi kepada Kiyoshi.

"Tentu saja bisa. Aku sudah suka sama kamu sejak pertama kali kita ketemu. Kamu itu lucu banget., aku ga nyangka kita bisa satu sekolah. "

"i..iya."

"Orang Tua mu pergi kemana?, kok tadi aku liat di apartement sepi banget..? "

".. Mutasi kerja di kota lain..."

"Ooh.. "

"Izumi.. aku mau bertanya sesuatu..."

"Kenapa Kiyoshi?"

Lanjut Chap 3! Mungkin aku upload beberapa hari lagi yah.. karna UTS melandaa~ T_T


End file.
